thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Glasslite Lion-O Deluxe Edition
Lion-O or Lion was one of the first ThunderCats action figures produced by Glasslite Toys. The figure was based on the original 1980s cartoon version of Lion-O. Standing a solid 7 inches tall, the Lion-O figure had action features as well as poseable arms, legs and head, thanks to 5 points of articulation. The figure also came equipped with weapons and extra accessories. Features 1. Battle-Matic Action: Just like the LJN Lion-O, the Glasslite Lion-O figure had the Battle-Matic lever on its back and depressing this lever with the forefinger would make the figure's Sword-bearing right arm move up and down. 2. Poseable limbs and head: The Lion-O figure had 5 points of articulation, 2 at the shoulders, 2 at the hips and 1 at the neck. These points allowed the figure to be posed in a variety of action poses. 3. Light-Up Eyes: Only this deluxe figure had this special feature. It came with a Power Ring which required one "AAA" Battery to operate. The Power Ring was to be worn on the finger and inserting its contact point into the opening in Lion-O's back would cause the figure's eyes to light up. The standard Glasslite Lion-O figure did not have this feature. Accessories 1. Sword of Omens: Made of orange plastic, the sword was designed to fit into the figure's Battle-Matic right hand. 2. Claw Shield: Made of orange plastic, the claw shield was designed to snap onto Lion-O's left arm. 3. Power Ring: Made of red plastic, the Power Ring's top opened to reveal a battery chamber which could house one "AAA" battery. The bottom part of the accessory consisted of a ring like aperture which allowed the Power Ring to be worn on the finger. The contact point of the Power Ring was located at the front and would cause the Lion-O figure's eyes to light up when inserted into the opening in its back. Only the Deluxe Lion-O came with this accessory. The standard Glasslite Lion-O figure did not come with this accessory as it did not have the Light-Up eyes feature.. 4. PVC Snarf Figure: Only some Series 2 releases of the Lion-O figure came packaged together with a PVC Snarf Figure. This figure was essentially a mini-statue and had no features or points of articulation. Only the Deluxe Lion-O came with this figure. The standard Glasslite Lion-O figure did not come with this accessory. Glasslite vs LJN Even though the Glasslite figure used the same basic design of the LJN figure, there were some differences between the two: 1. Sword Paint: The LJN figure's sword had the hilt and the eye painted silver as well as the blade while the Glasslite figure's sword did not have any silver paint on it. 2. Screws: While the front and back halves of the LJN figures' bodies were glued together, the Glasslite figures were joined together by three screws. Thus on the back of all Glasslite figures are visible three screw holes. Other Variations and Releases *LJN Lion-O *Rainbow Toys Lion-O *Childbro Lion-O *Playful Lion-O *Laser Saber Lion-O *Cosmocats Lion-O Gallery See Also * Glasslite Lion-O Category:Toys Category:ThunderCats: Glasslite Toys